beginning
by linkoruto-kenshinyasha
Summary: Yes, I took some stuff from Rurouken. I plan on making that my next subject, but dont get too eager, i procrastinate. Enjoy!


Hi dudes! This is my first story, so I may do

something wrong or write a bad story. Oh well. Enjoy!

(And this takes place ten years after Wind Waker.)

(And if this sounds familiar, I used the episodes of

Rurouni Kenshin where Kaoru gets captured by the guy

who does that thing with the eye-paralysis trick.

Don't sue!)

Link: no, go ahead. This guy is annoying.

Me: why you little... unsheathes sword Link: crud...

me:enjoy the story while I teach this dude a lesson

It was a fine day on Link's Island (The place where

one of the Triforce charts is. You know, the place

that you get when you give the teacher enough joy

pendants.). Link came out of the hut. He was tired. It

had been a VERY a long day, as he had just finished

clearing out the basement of ReDeads. After staring at

the sunset, Link began to wonder why he had left the

pirates AND Outset Island. "What the hell am I doing

here?" Link asked himself. "I have to go back to the

pirates to rejoin Tetra and Aryll again!" (Aryll

rejoined the pirates about a year before this story.)

Link set out for his boat, the King of Red Lions. It

had seen better days: the once shiny red paint had

been stained with bright orange when Link was making a

shack to protect the Triforce of Courage. The red and

orange paint had begun to chip and the sail was in bad

need of repair. All this aside, Link stepped into the

boat and hoisted the sail. Link pulled out the wind waker and played Wind's Requiem. The wind blew north and Link set sail.

Link found the pirate ship docked at Windfall Island.

As Link stepped onto shore, his mind was flooded with

memories, like the time he found Tingle in jail and

had to bail him out, the time he befriended a group of

boys (who were probably Aryll's age by now), the time

he helped out Zunari by buying the sail he was using

now... as Link walked up to the café for lunch, he saw

someone familiar at the bench overlooking the ocean.

"Niko? Is that you?" The man turned around and cried

out "Link! I knew I'd see you again!" As Niko moved

forward to shake his hand, Link asked him if he was

still the "bottom rung on the ladder". "Nope, a new

guy took that title. Now, I'm in the galley! (Kitchen

for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking

about)" As Link and his old friend conversed, Link

asked where they were headed to next. "Ask Tetra or

your sister. They still never tell me anything."

As Link stepped into the café, he found that its size

had doubled, both in the size of the store and

profits, as the café seemed crowded. After ordering a

drink, a familiar, but older, voice called out, "So

you came back." Link turned around and spotted Tetra

(Princess Zelda in disguise), the captain of the

pirate's ship. As Link stepped up to greet Tetra, she

just came in, grabbed him, and then gave him an

open-mouth kiss. Some of the people in the bar

clapped. "It's nice to see you to" was Link's reply,

though it sounded as though he were drunk. Someone

else came out of the crowd, but from behind, and

literally attacked Link. "HI BIG BROTHER!" "God, don't

do that again Aryll." "Sorry, I'm just so excited to

see you again! It's been at least nine years since we

last saw you!" more of the pirate crew appeared, some

of the original crew were missing, and some new

members had joined them. Link ordered drinks for all

of them and they found a table where they could

converse freely.

It was Link that asked Aryll where they were headed to

next. "We're headed to Oversight Island. It's not

unlike here, but a little bigger." "Why are you

heading there?" this time, Onarou, a new crewmember,

was the one who replied. "Well, piracy is getting

relatively boring now and..." He was cut off by Tetra,

who smacked him on the head with the flat side of her

sword and started mouthing off about how pirates never

complain about their job. Link, Aryll, and most

everyone at the table burst into raunchy laughter.

Once Tetra was finished and everyone stopped laughing,

she replied "Well, Onarou is partly right: there

weren't a lot of things for us to do to begin with. So

a trade co. on Oversight Island has offered us a

freighting job with god pay." "Well mind if I tag

along?" asked Link. "As long as you give a hand around

the ship." Link sighed: something Niko said had bummed

him out: when Tetra asks for help around the ship, she

meant cleaning. And Link hated cleaning.

Once the pirate ship had reached Oversight Island,

they sent out Link to look for an inn. "But, I'm not

new! You know I passed the rope test years ago!"

"Well, either you live on the ship or you renew your

pirate status every 2 years." Link mumbled as he

exited the ship. He found an inviting in called Lion

Head Inn. However, he thought of changing inns since

the crowd seemed kind of raunchy and violent. One

specific person that worried him was a man who sat in

a dark corner of the lobby who wore a dark robe with a

hood that covered his face. As Link left the building,

he discovered that the man in the cloak was following

him. He ran to the ship and was about to unsheathe his

sword, when the cloaked man disappeared. Tetra was on

the boarding plank and saw Link looking around, one

hand on the hilt of his sword. Ten minutes passed, and

Tetra's patience grew thin. "LINK, YOU STUPID IDIOT!

DID YOU FIND THE #%#$%&$ INN? GOD!" "But..." "Just

find the inn and come back." As Link headed back to

the town, he couldn't help but think why that man was

following him.

It was nearly evening, and Link hadn't returned yet.

Tetra, wondering where Link was, stepped off of the

ship. Mumbling swears under her breath, she went to

every inn in town, looking for him. When she reached

the Lion Head Inn, Tetra found Link asleep on a couch

waiting for his number to be called so he could

reserve a room. "LINK, YOU IDIOT! GET UP NOW!" Link

seemed to either knocked out or just in a heavy sleep.

Tetra slung Link over her shoulder and began the long

trek back to the ship.

Tetra had been walking for a while when she

discovered a huge bruise on Link's head. She also

noticed an evil presence in the air. Tetra pulled out

her cutlass, and was about to attack, when she felt an

intense pain in her neck and fell to the floor,

knocked out cold.

"Link... wake up ... Hello... Earth to Link..." As Link

regained feeling, he looked up to see Aryll, Onarou,

and Niko standing over him. "Where's Tetra?" asked all

four of them at once. "We thought she was with you",

was their reply. "Well, she wasn't. I was knocked out

at..." "YOU WERE WHAT?!" "Hey wait a sec... Link there's

something in your hair." Link removed his hat and

pulled out a piece of paper from his hair. It read:

I have Zelda: either give me Link and the Triforce of

Courage or Zelda dies! Bring Link to Outcast Island by

tomorrow morning or the next time you see Zelda will

be when the currents bring her to you!

"You mean that the captain is the legendary Princess

Zelda?" asked Onarou. Link wasn't listening: he was

already at the King of Red Lions (the pirates put it

in their boat) and hoisting the sail. The King of Red

Lions woke up from another nap and said "Where to,

Link?" "To Outcast Island" was his answer as Windfall

Island fell out of sight.

Hours passed on Outcast Island. "Where is that

loser?" queried the man in the hood. "Well, where ever

he is, he's not going out capturing hot female pirate

captains!!" "You'll learn to regret those words!" was

what Link heard before there was a bright flash of

light and Tetra went limp in her bonds. "TETRA!!" "Ah,

Link. I knew you'd come for your woman." "SHE'S NOT MY

WOMAN!" But the man wasn't listening. He had already

begun his attack. Link had no time to react: he caught

the full force of the magic blast. As Link flew back,

he pulled out his bow and shot a light arrow at the

man. He was knocked back and his coat flew back

revealing the twisted and scarred face of Ganon... or so

it seemed. "Ganon?" "grrr... FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT

GANON! I AM HERE TO AVENGE HIM! I AM HIS BROTHER,

RAIJUTA!" Link didn't listen as he had already jumped

at Themay and was about to strike when in a flash; his

attack was parried by a scimitar. "What'd you do to

Tetra?" "It's a win-win for me: I kill you, she dies.

I die... well that won't happen."

The duel continued well into the next day. Tetra awoke

from a deep sleep to see Link with his sword raised

over his head, ready to deliver the final blow to her

captor. "LINK, NO!" "Tetra?" "Damn, the spell wore

off... there's no way I can win." In a loud bang, Raijuta

disappeared. "Why'd you stop me, Tetra?" Tetra seemed

at a loss. "I was afraid that if you killed that guy,

you would leave to make sure there are none like him

left, and you'd leave..." She stopped there, as she

didn't want to reveal her true feelings about him yet.

Link seemed dumbfounded. Normally, when she talked to

him, she was either cold or harsh and was only nice if

she was in a VERY good mood. "Oh Link..." Tetra moved in

and gave Link a warm embrace. She stayed there for a

while, but soon pulled away disgusted at herself. "No...

not yet..." she thought. "Don't worry. There's plenty of

time for that," said Link as he started towards the

boat.

Me: well, read and review please.

Link, badly bruised: don't even bother.

Me: hey, if you don't shut up, I won't have the love

scene in the next story between you and Tetra!

Link: READ AND REVIEW NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

TIME'S A-WASTIN'!

Me: that was easy...

Link: what was that?

Me: oh, nothing that concerns you. enjoy this story and look out for my next story sometime in a long time.

Link: he procrastinates.

Me: damn straight.


End file.
